I'm Here, Brother of Mine
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: A storm is raging outside and Clifford is all alone. Can Daffodil step in as a big sister and help him?


**Okay everyone, this is my first Clifford Puppy Days story so please have sympathy if I screw up. I just wanted to do a story where it shows how sweet Daffodil and Clifford are to each other, like siblings almost.**

 **I do not own any characters or anything else, everything from Clifford's Puppy Days all belongs to there original owners. I don't own the cover image either.**

* * *

Boom! Crack! Lightning and thunder sounded from outside the small apartment building, accompanied by pounding rain against the windows and on the roof. The wind howled outside, blowing off leaves and picking objects from off the ground and into the sky.

On the bed in an apartment a tiny, pure red puppy shivered from the sounds and noises coming from the outside. Another crack of lightning followed by a loud boom of thunder sent him yelping off the bed and onto the floor bellow.

The puppy, Clifford, searched around the room with wide eyes, trying to regain his senses. Emily Elizabeth was out on a sleepover at her friend's apartment tonight, so there wasn't any way for her to pick Clifford up and hug him, calming him from the storm. she wasn't here, so he was all alone tonight.

Crack! Another bolt of lightning shot across the sky, its electricity like long, white, skeletal fingers scratching the sky.

"Eek," Clifford shrieked, falling off the side of the bed. He woke up startled by the fall and as another thunder crashed he flung the part of the blanket hanging off the bed over his head. Another boom sounded and the wind screeched outside. Clifford whimpered. He began to silently cry from his fright and his body started shaking, not knowing that someone had woken up and had heard his wails.

"Clifford," a voice called out to him from a bit away. Clifford shrieked again and began sobbing harder.

From aside the bed, a white Holland Lop bunny with a lavender bow on her head had heard her friend's cries in the middle of the night and had woken up to see what was causing it. The rabbit, Daffodil, had followed the sound's origin to a shivering small lump under the blanket falling off the bed. She suspected who it was under there so she called out his name.

"Clifford."

She was surprised to hear him scream and continue crying. Hating to see her friend that she considered to be her younger brother like this, she got up and stretched out from her bed and began hopping over to the bedside. She gently reached her foreleg out and lifted up the cloth covering her brother, revealing a tear stain faced pup. Clifford swung his attention to her as soon as he felt the warm cloth leaving his body. His vision of Daffodil was blurry through the tears and the nighttime shadowed everything, including her, but he was able to recognize her.

"D-Daffodil," he whispered as his voice broke. Daffodil sighed and brought him closer to her, embracing him and letting him cry on her chest. Clifford wailed into Daffodil's body, his screams muffled through her fur as more thunder and lightning came.

"Shh, shh, easy Clifford. It's okay. I'm here, I'm here," she replied in a soothing voice as she rocked her body side to side to calm him down. Clifford mumbled something into her fur that she couldn't understand.

"What," she asked. Clifford looked up.

"I-I h-had a nightmare. You and Em-Emily were g-g-gone. I-," Cliford broke off as he began to sob again. Daffodil began shushing him and rubbing her paw up and down and in circular motions on his back. Clifford eventually stopped and just kept holding on to her. He then looked back up at her, his tears streaming down his face.

"I-I don't want to be alone," he whispered. Daffodil stared at him for a split second before hugging her little brother tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere Clifford. I'll always be by your side, no matter what might happen," she said to him. Clifford nodded as much as he could as he began to cry silently against her again.

After a few minutes, both pets began to feel tired and they were beginning to fall asleep against each other. Daffodil noticed this first and so she thought it might be time to go back to bed now. She tried to move over to her bed, but Clifford was still holding tightly onto her. Seeing it was no use to remove him without waking him up she then decided it would be best to let him sleep with her for the night.

Gently carrying Clifford with her paw holding him against her chest, she quietly tip-toed over to her bed and laid down in it, setting down Clifford between her paws like how a cat would do with her kitten. Clifford whimpered at the different position he was in, but quickly settled down and snuggled into the heat Daffodil was providing for him. Sighing softly he began to settle into a more deeper sleep.

Daffodil quietly released the breath she did not know she was holding in. It relieved her that he would be safe and warm with her for the rest of the night. She leaned down softly and kissed the sound-sleeping pup on the head and whispered, "Goodnight Clifford, and sweet dreams."

Daffodil then laid her head to the side and quickly fell asleep. The storm had passed and soon the only noises that were in the room as the quiet breathing and light snoring of the two siblings sleeping together.

* * *

The next day, Emily Elizabeth came back from her sleepover and into her apartment and was surprised to see that Clifford was not running up to her to greet her like usual. After a bit of a worried search around her room, she was both relieved and totally gushing to see her two pets sleeping with each other.

Clifford was in Daffodil's paws and his head was right under her neck as Daffodil napped on her side.

Walking quietly and unzipping her backpack, she pulled out her camera and took a picture of them sleeping with each other. Both of them flinched as the flash went off but neither of them stirred from their sleep. Emily Elizabeth chuckled quietly before tip-toeing back out of her room. She would let them sleep a little bit longer. Plus it was too cruel to wake them up and ruin the adorable moment between them.

Unconsciously, Daffodil raised her paw in her sleep and covered Clifford's body with it. Clifford snuggled deeper into the heat, listening to his sister's rapid and comforting heartbeat. Daffodil smiled as she slept.

 _"I love you Clifford and I'll always be here for you. Sleep well brother of mine."_

* * *

 **So sweet. :3 I love platonic, sibling love. Please review and tell me what you think. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
